


Groom and Brush

by Amagifu



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amagifu/pseuds/Amagifu
Summary: A glimpse at a much younger Theoden and his sister.A response to a writing challenge involving fluff and a wayward brush...





	Groom and Brush

Theodwyn sat at the small carved table in her chambers, regarding her reflection in the burnished metal mirror. Her father Thengel had announced that morning that the envoy from Aldburg would soon be visiting Edoras for discussions on the state of affairs in the East-Mark. As important as she knew that business was, part of her selfishly and fervently hoped that the Third Marshal would bring his son with him to the capital. That young man had quite caught her eye, between his comely looks and his riding prowess during the recent summer festival games. She wasn’t yet sure if the interest was mutual, as their encounters during the festival were heavily chaperoned. Not that she had many opportunities to interact with him thus far, but if her mother knew of a way…

“Your hair will fall out if you keep tugging at it.”

Theodwyn heard the familiar voice and smirked at the reflection of her brother. Theoden leaned against the doorway, arms loosely crossed.

“And what do you know of grooming?”

“I know that my horse appreciates it.”

“You would benefit from taming your own mane, as well.”

“Feh. Only when the tangled sight annoys Mother too much.”

The young woman shook her head and went back to regarding her reflection, fingers deftly undoing the golden braid as she carded her hair free.

She spoke to her brother’s reflection. “What word from the envoy?”

“They are due quite soon, according to the scout’s report.”

“Do you think he will be with them?”

“Who, the East-Mark Marshal? He leads this envoy, so I would hope so!”

Theodwyn rolled her eyes. “Please, brother, you are as daft as that mule you call your horse.”

Theoden chuckled as he stepped into the room. “Ahh, be kind, my horse could outsmart the both of us while hobbled and blindfolded, and well you know it.” His voice lowered to a murmur. “Besides, I knew who you meant, even if you hesitate to speak his name around the gossipy servants: Eomund. I believe so; before the festival ended, Father had requested a chance to speak with him and the Marshal together about upcoming duties and such, and I doubt it will be a quick discussion. He is being trained with the Marshal’s eored, after all.”

A little smile came unbidden to Theodwyn’s face. “He did so well at the games. No one could match him at the obstacle course, And do you recall how handily he won that last race? I never had a chance to properly congratulate him.”

“Or speak with him at all without those hens constantly watch-guarding you both.”

She made a sour face and sighed. “Do you think Father disapproves?”

Her brother didn’t hesitate. “No. Quite the opposite, if I were to guess. No, I think it more likely that nursemaids simply cannot ever stop watching over their wards, especially with you being daughter of the Lord of the Mark and all that implies. Propriety, for instance.”

Humming in reluctant agreement, Theodwyn reached without looking for her grooming tools on the table, pausing when her hand fell upon an empty space on the table.

“What…”

Theoden raised a stoic eyebrow, a reaction which Theodwyn immediately distrusted.

“Hey!”

The young man blinked at her outburst.

“Where did you put my brush?”

Hands spread wide, Theoden gave his sister his most innocent look. “Look at me! How could you doubt this face? Why would you think I have anything to do with it being missing?”

Theodwyn spun around in the chair, eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at her brother. “Because I seem to recall an idle threat you made recently, of threatening to groom your horse with it!”

“My horse deserves only the best care, and the best tools for that care! You cannot argue that!”

“Give it back!”

Theodwyn launched herself towards her brother, but Theoden had already backed into the hall, laughing as he went. The racket caused by the siblings shouting and running towards the stables caused Thengel to glance up from the document he was reviewing. With a wry smile, he hoped his children would come to terms before the Aldburg contingent arrived. One set of negotiations at a time was sufficient for him.


End file.
